


𝙱𝚊𝚌𝚔 𝚝𝚘 𝙳𝚎𝚌𝚎𝚖𝚋𝚎𝚛 ~ 𝒑𝒆𝒓𝒄𝒂𝒃𝒆𝒕𝒉 𝒐𝒏𝒆𝒔𝒉𝒐𝒕

by IM_THAT_BITCH111



Series: Percabeth oneshots x Taylor Swift songs [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Break Up, Couple Fight, F/M, Olympians, Tartarus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:15:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28052280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IM_THAT_BITCH111/pseuds/IM_THAT_BITCH111
Summary: Percy and Annabeth got into a fight. A big one. The next day, Percy is missing.[based off of the song: Back to December by Taylor Swift]https://youtu.be/QUwxKWT6m7U
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson
Series: Percabeth oneshots x Taylor Swift songs [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2054868
Comments: 3
Kudos: 20





	𝙱𝚊𝚌𝚔 𝚝𝚘 𝙳𝚎𝚌𝚎𝚖𝚋𝚎𝚛 ~ 𝒑𝒆𝒓𝒄𝒂𝒃𝒆𝒕𝒉 𝒐𝒏𝒆𝒔𝒉𝒐𝒕

**Author's Note:**

> Some things are from headcanons I saw, some things aren’t! Also, this is based off what I remember of the series!

“Maybe if we had thought ahead—” Annabeth began, trying to reason with have him.

“Thought ahead?” Percy interrupted. “You think I didn’t think of that? Why do you still treat me like I’m some idiot?” His voice was full of a killing calm that scared all of camp—except Annabeth.

“You’re not—I didn’t mean—maybe less people would’ve died! Maybe—”

“Luke wouldn’t have died?” They had been dancing around the subject for so long, someone had to bring it up.

“Maybe!”

“Then I would’ve died,” Percy pointed out. “The prophecy said—”

“Screw the prophecy! Luke was a hero, he didn’t deserve to die!”

“He _died_ a hero. He still killed so many innocents. Tried to kill you and I so many times.” It was weird. Percy never acted like this. He was one of the few people at camp who truly believed Luke had been a hero.

“And you’re no better?” yelled Annabeth, the words feeling sour in her mouth. “You didn’t kill tons of demigods who were tricked into siding with Kronos?”

Percy’s sea green eyes were darker than ever. “At least I tried to give them a chance—” he started in defence.

“Did you really? Do you remember each of their names? Do you remember how they joined him?” Annabeth taunted.

“And you know the names of every demigod you killed in battle?” Percy shot back.

“No,” she admitted. “But you’re the leader. You shouldn’t be the one killing innocents!”

“Luke was the leader before me, look how that turned out! And because I’m the leader makes it worse?! Or is it because I’m less experienced as you?!” 

Annabeth gulped. “You’re no better than him!” She regretted the words as soon as they came out of her mouth but continued. “You say you did it for the better of the world but it was for yourself! You never cared about the demigods or Camp Half-Blood! Or even the gods!”

Percy growled, “ _Get. Out. Of. My. Cabin._ ”

“Percy, I—” She had made a terrible mistake.

“ _Get out!_ ” 

Annabeth knew she crossed too many lines. Without another word, she left Cabin Three.

𖣔 𖣔 𖣔

That night, something tapped Percy’s shoulder. “Go away,” he grumbled, still as angry as before.

The person tapped his shoulder again. “I said, go a—waahohh!” His eyes widened to see the goddess Hera in front of him. Immediately, Percy sat up. “Why are you here? What do you want?” he asked.

Hera didn’t say anything, and swiped her hand in front of Percy’s face, making his world go dark.

𖣔 𖣔 𖣔

Annabeth felt even more terrible in the morning. There wouldn’t be a way to fix this—at least not one she could think of.

“Hey...Annabeth...,” Malcom said slowly.

“What do you need?” she asked, trying not to sound rude.

“So...uh...noonecanfindPercy,” he said super quickly, and winced awaiting her answer.

“What did you say?” Annabeth said, not understanding a word.

“No one can find Percy,” Malcom said a bit slower, “we looked everywhere but—” Within a second, he was pushed out of the way as Annabeth made her way out of Cabin Six.

“Where is he?” she asked to no one in particular.

“We don’t know! He just vanished!”

No. This couldn’t be happening. Percy is gone. And it’s all Annabeth’s fault.

𖣔 𖣔 𖣔

  
For the next two weeks, Annabeth barely slept. She needed to find Percy and apologize. Even if it meant them officially breaking up for good. More than once, she had debated talking to Sally—the last time was on the phone, explaining his disappearance—but she didn’t want Percy’s mom hating her, too.

Then, Jason Grace showed up, went on one quest, and immediately assumed the role of leader. Percy’s role. She wanted to walk right up to his Mr. Perfect face and punch it. 

But didn’t. There was no time. And when he said he might know where Percy was, people had to physically restrain her from running off to find him herself. She had to wait. Annabeth didn’t like that. At all. They _knew_ where Percy was but did nothing!

Finally, she decided it would be better to talk to someone. And the only person she could think of was Sally Jackson.

As soon as she answered the door, Annabeth became a sobbing mess—something she rarely did around people. When she explained everything—the fight, the guilt, how they know where he is—Sally didn’t care. Actually, that’s not necessarily true. She was mad. But...still supportive?

She took in a deep breath. “I got a phone call...from Percy,” Sally admitted. “It was just a message...He’s on a quest. Again.”

Annabeth’s head shot up. He was okay. He was truly okay. Could die any second, but still okay! 

That night, Annabeth stayed at their house. Sally put on a movie, and Annabeth fell asleep.

The next day, when she returned at camp, Leo ran up to her. “Where have you been?!” he said. “The ship has been ready for a full night! I thought you of all people would want to leave as soon as possible.”

“It’s ready?”

“Yep!” Leo beamed. “We can finally go to Camp Jupiter!”

Annabeth didn’t need convincing.

𖣔 𖣔 𖣔

Her nerves were a wreck the whole trip. And when they arrived...She was even more nervous. Annabeth could’ve sworn she was going to slip off the ladder, her palms were so sweaty.

And when she reached the ground, and saw Percy...he looked the same but so different at the same time. Seeing him in the purple SPQR T-shirt, and the Praetor cape, she felt unnerved.

Annabeth so badly wanted to run to him; wanted to apologize; wanted to hug him; just wanted to be with him. She didn’t care that there were thousands of Romans everywhere. But Percy looked at her with no interest, no emotion at all.

𖣔 𖣔 𖣔

“And this...is your room.” Trying to make friends with the Romans didn’t work. And now, Annabeth was showing Percy to his room.

She had designed it to look like Cabin Three. It had brought up memories of their fight, but she wanted it to look like something familiar for Percy.

“Thanks,” he grumbled, and shut the door in her face.

The next time she saw Percy, he wasn’t wearing the Camp Jupiter shirt, nor the Camp Half-Blood shirt. That unnerved her, as well, but decided to let it slide like last time.

Throughout that whole trip, they barely talked. They weren’t officially broken up, but it sure felt like it. And in Rome, when Annabeth went off to find the Mark of Athena...her only regret was that she never properly apologized to Percy.

𖣔 𖣔 𖣔

Percy felt like he had been loosing his mind for the past few days. He hated her. He loved her. Why? _She will treat you like she again if you let her back into your life_ , one voice said.

On the other hand, another voice said, _Maybe it was a mistake—maybe she didn’t actually mean it._ Needless to say, the first one won.

And now they were going to save her. _Does she really deserve it? Why can’t she survive on her own? If she’s so smart, can’t she find a way to get the statue out herself?_ The thoughts plagued his head. The worst part? It was believable. And, oh, gods, did he believe it.

When they arrived, Percy wanted to comfort her. He wanted to tell her it will all be okay, that she was okay. But he couldn’t. As the others secured the Athena Parthenos, they stood their awkwardly within themselves.

“You did it,” Percy finally said, his voice a bit gloomy.

Annabeth nodded. “I did.” Then, in a flash of a second, she was pulled away. Percy processed what was happening in few seconds and kept forward to catch her. Why? His hand held tightly to the side of the cliff. He should let her go. But he couldn’t. 

Percy looked at the sky once more, before finally letting go of the cliff. Falling into whatever darkness awaited them.

𖣔 𖣔 𖣔

“Why...why did you do that?” Annabeth rasped. 

“I don’t know,” Percy snapped. “But don’t think this is some sort of forgiveness!”

“Far from it,” she agreed. Her eyes didn’t meet Percy’s. She didn’t want them to. Annabeth knew if she did she would fall in love with him again...something that she wanted but needed to avoid. She started to walk away, trying to find some sort of escape.

Percy audibly sighed, the sound echoing off the large cave’s walls. “We aren’t going to survive on our own.”

“I can try,” Annabeth called back.

“Temporary truce? Until we get out?” Annabeth stopped in her footsteps.

“I—I don’t think that’s a good idea.”

“Why not?” Percy snapped. “We don’t have to get along. Just...work together.”

“I’m pretty sure those things go hand in hand.” And with that, she disappeared into Tartarus.

Percy followed. She knew that. But didn’t mind him any attention. Without her knife or her laptop, she was defenceless against the monsters. So she took matters into her own hands. Annabeth searched for small knickknacks, eventually creating some sort of weapon.

Little did she know, Percy stared in awe from a distance. 

𖣔 𖣔 𖣔

The elevator ride up was awkward—more awkward than normal. 13 minutes. Alone. With Percy. Annabeth didn’t know what to say.

“We’re out,” he finally said.

“Not yet, we still have a while to go.”

“Since when did you look at the negative side of things?” Percy questioned.

Annabeth let out a breath. “A lot has changed since you went missing.”

That caused a bit of silence between them. Annabeth wanted to tell him so many things, but refrained. Things would never be the same between them.

When the door dinged and finally opened, battle was enveloping around them.

𖣔 𖣔 𖣔 

The next few days were just like the beginning. Barely talking, whenever they did it turned into an argument. 

In Athens, the story of their parents’ rivalry made things even more tense. Then, of course, there was the actual battle. Percy didn’t care about anything. All he wanted was to win. 

But then he saw Annabeth, fighting with her makeshift weapon from Tartarus, and a weapon scraping her leg, allowing the blood to drop onto the ground. Yet it didn’t faze her. 

Without thinking, Percy tried to run over to her, fighting through the battlefield to reach her. And the worst thing to possibly happen happened. 

A giant swung at him. Percy leaned away in an attempt of a dodge. But the sword still touched him; still drew blood. He felt the pain drop from his forehead to his cheek. The same place Luke’s scar was. The warm liquid made him shut his eye, and as if in slow motion: One. Two. Three. drops of his blood touched the ground.

Gaea was awake.

𖣔 𖣔 𖣔

The trip back to Camp Half-Blood was fast and nauseating. But they had no time to spare. Percy uncapped Riptide, the blood now dried on his face. 

Monster after monster, he fought and fought. And when they heard the explosion in the distance...that was what scared the monsters away.

Gaea was asleep as quickly as she awoke. And Leo Valdez had died to do it.

𖣔 𖣔 𖣔

In his cabin, Percy looked at his ceiling, wondering how things got so bad, when a knock caught him out of his daze. “Come in,” he said without a second thought.

Annabeth walked in. Her eyes immediately travelled to the scar on Percy’s face.

“What do you want?” he said, clear annoyance coming in his voice. Percy stood up, to become more eye level with Annabeth. No answer came. “You were right, you know.” She stayed silent. “The scar proves it. I am not better than him. I’m just like—”

He never finished the sentence, because Annabeth’s lips were on his. He didn’t pull away, instead he kissed back. But she broke it. “You’re not. Luke”—she stifled a small sob—“Luke wouldn’t have fallen for me. He would’ve laughed and celebrated afterwards. Maybe a long time ago he would’ve, but if he had survived?” She shook her head. “I’m sorry for saying those things.” Percy knew this was hard for Annabeth, so he didn’t add anything, just listened. “I shouldn’t have, but I did.”

Percy realized too late what she was getting to. “Annabeth—”

“Goodbye, Percy.” Her hand brushed his, and Percy wanted nothing more than to intertwine their fingers and never let her go. But the muscles wouldn’t move. He didn’t even notice the sound of the door closing.

He stood there for a long time, just staring at where her hand had been, hoping she would come back and say it was all a joke. She never did.

He thought they had something so pure and amazing at first. But nothing is supposed to last forever.

𖣔 𖣔 𖣔

Annabeth stayed by the Cabin Three door. Her last hopes set on him coming out and telling her she made the wrong decision. But she knew he would respect her decision no matter what he thought.

She wiped the tears staining her cheeks, and walked away. Away from any happiness she ever knew. Away from who she thought to be her soulmate.

And it all led _back to December._


End file.
